


Animal

by bliztoise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, i mean i guess there's SOME PLOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic for the song Animal by Neon Trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

Here we go again

I kinda wanna be more than friends

So take it easy on me

I'm afraid you're never satisfied.

Your back slammed against the door as it forcefully shut behind you. You threw your keys somewhere across your apartment, hearing them hit something. You didn’t care, you were busy. You gripped his face, your kisses hot and fast. In your drunken stupor, you were being the perfect lover. In reality, your kisses were everywhere, his mouth his face, neck, anywhere you could touch him, your breath hot and panting against his skin. He attacked your neck with a ferocity you didn’t know was possible.

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals_

_We play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal_

__

_And I'm afraid I won’t get out alive_

_No I won't sleep tonight_

__

You saw him from across the club. The music was loud, the air hot, the drink in your hand warm. He’d been staring all night; not that you cared. You’d been staring right back, though yours had gotten more obvious throughout the night. The hungry stares that were passing back and forth between you two were intense. It was a silent conversation that could be seen by everyone around you.

The club was winding down now, and you desperately needed someone to go home with. His piercing green eyes told you that he’d give you a good night. God how you needed this. One more night with the vibrator in your dresser and you’d lose it. You needed someone to fuck the living daylights out of you, and you felt he’d be just the one to do it. Especially with that scarf wrapped around your hands, holding you in place while he fucked you.

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

 

Tongues clashed as you both fought for dominance. He towered over you, his slick black hair feeling soft between your fingers. He groaned, shoving his knee between your legs. He gripped at your dress, silently demanding it come off. You moaned, the slightest touch arousing you even further.

Instead of complying with his wishes, you tugged him toward the bedroom. He growled, but followed regardless, knowing that was where you were going to end up anyway. Bringing you back against a wall, he tore at your dress, buttons popping off everywhere. You loved how rough he was being. You moaned back, you voice rising in pitch as he practically attacked your neck again. He was biting, licking, and sucking every piece of skin he could reach, his fingers flying across your body, touching anything and everything.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's gettin' heavier_

_I wanna run and hide_

_I wanna run and hide_

__

_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me now_

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

You sauntered up to him, two glasses of champagne in hand. They’d cost you a lot, but hey, it was worth it if this was a guaranteed fuck. You handed one to him.

“(y/n),” you shouted over the music, taking a sip of the bubbly drink. He smirked.

“I know,” he shouted back. He downed the drink you handed and grabbed your arm.

“Listen, I know how you mortals like to play game. I am not here to do that. I’ve been watching you for a while now, and I’m going to have you. I will give you pleasure beyond anything you have ever known. You will be sobbing, pleading with me to cum. Only once you have aptly serviced me will I give you what you need. I will tie you up like an animal, you will be on display for me. I will fuck, lick, and suck you however I please. You will be used tonight, only in the most pleasurable of ways. I will own you tonight, and you will love it and beg for more.” He had whispered this all in your ear, giving you a Cheshire cat grin, his eyes narrowed in what you believe to be pleasure. You had an inkling that the “watching” he had been talking about had also taken place outside of this very club, but you ignored it.

You shivered. You hadn’t known it, but this is exactly what you wanted. You could already feel yourself getting wet form simply his words. You turned another clubgoer around and pushed your drink into their hand. You quickly grabbed his arm, dragging him out behind you. Luckily enough (as if by magic, it seemed), there was already a cab waiting outside for you. You climbed in, pulling him in behind you. He quickly gave the cabbie your address. You were too drunk and horny to wonder how he knew your address.

You climbed on top of him, pressing closed mouth kisses to his face. He laughed, pressing his hands into your back.  You grew so bold as to try to reach a hand down his slacks.

“Fuck,” he breathed, but grabbed your hand. “Not yet, you little minx. You’ll have your time.”

_Hush, hush_

_The world is quiet_

_Hush, hush_

_We both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

_I won’t sleep tonight_

You started tearing at his clothes. He smirked again, unwinding his scarf and unbuttoning his jacket. You pushed it off of him, taking in his green button-up and brown slacks. You ripped open the shirt, spreading your fingers over his pale smooth chest. He laughed under his breath, amused by your eagerness.

You squatted, pulling down the slacks and boxers, not to be bothered by an infernal button and zipper, or other any clothing for that matter. He was already hard, his cock an impressive length. At least, compared to most guys you’d been with. You quickly took him deep into your mouth, you hand at the base and with other at his balls. He groaned, hand slipping into your hair, another one on the wall. He quietly fucked your mouth, his head hanging back and small noises coming from the back of his throat. You tried to reach down to give some attention to your clit, but he slapped your hand away.

“I said I’d let you cum when I felt you were ready,” he said between moans. You growled, the reverberations driving him wild. He abruptly pulled away, and bent down to pick you up. He carried you to the bed, dropping you unceremoniously. He walked back to his clothes, picking up the scarf. Fuck, you didn’t think he was serious about that. Nevertheless, you put out your wrists, ready.

 

“Such a good pet. I chose well,” he purred, licking around the shell of your ear. He tied your wrists to the corner of the bed, leaving your feet free. “For that, I shall reward you.” You wondered what he meant until you felt fingers on your panties. He slipped them down, and you obligingly lifted your knees for him.

 

Next he went for your bra, unhooking it in one fell swoop. You heard the cutting of something and saw your bra drop to the bed. Oh well, it wasn’t a particularly good bra anyway. He leaned heavily into your back, hands coming around to cup your breasts. He used his thumbs to play with the nipples, kissing your back once more.

 

“You’re gorgeous, (y/n),” he said, removing himself from you. You whined, until he brought his face to your labia. He shoved your knees inward, raising your ass for him. He readjusted accordingly, probing you with his tongue. You moaned loudly, your hands balling into fists. He smirked, using his tongue to stimulate your clit. Your back arched, wondering how long this torture would go on before he stuck something in you.

“Say my name.” He didn’t ask, he commanded.

“L-Loki!” You practically yelled it out. You didn’t know how you knew, but his name was just there, on your mind.

He grunted, shoving a finger into you. You gasped, trying to shove yourself back onto the finger. He only tutted you, laughing at your cries.

You whimpered when you felt the finger leave you. You were painfully close. You felt something at your entrance and held your breath. In one quick second he plunged into you, starting and keeping a fast pace.

“Loki! Fuck!” You hung your head, hair draping all around you. You had never felt so full or stretched.

“You love feeling me move inside you, don’t you? You feel impossibly full, stretched around me. Gods, if you could see how my prick just pushes into you,” Loki pounded into you, his hips smacking into yours what seemed like at a mile a minute.

You felt yourself clench around him, and his hand immediately flew to your clit, rubbing in rough circles. You came, moaning and straining against the damned scarf. Loki howled, the tight fit gripping his cock and milking it.

“(y/n)!” He came, keeping up his thrusting as he emptied himself into you. When he was done, he panted, leaning on top of you. With a wave of his hand, the scarf was gone, and you collapsed onto the bed. You rolled over, breathing heavily. He stroked your hair, whispering sweet nothings into it.

You tried to get up, to go to the bathroom, but he pulled you back down.

“We’re not done yet,” he growled.

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus I am so sorry I am trash god help me. Has someone done this already??? I'm sorry. God I am so sick of this song now. I'm also sorry if its shitty quality.


End file.
